espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursus Tactical Solutions
Ursus Tactical Solutions Still relatively new to the world of global conflicts, Ursus Tactical Solutions, also called UTS or just Ursus for short, is a PMC group with indirect ties to Viper Defense Initiative. Comprised of experienced soldiers from all around the world Ursus has quickly earned a reputation for being ruthless, operating with little to no regard for human life. Their usual clientel include oil barons, warlords and other shady figures, making them the exact opposite of VDI. The leader of UTS, Dmitri Volk, was known to be one of the most ruthless soldiers within VDI ranks to date which lead to him being cut loose as he was deemed "unhealthy for VDI's reputation". He holds a bitter grudge towards them and have spoken negatively of them on many occassions, often calling VDI and its ideals "foolish and naive". Leadership & Key Individuals Dmitri Volk: CEO of Ursus, Volk is a former VDI Shocktrooper. Known for their rapid and ruthless attacks, the now disbanded VDI Shocktrooper corps was comprised of some of the best soldiers from Europe, among others. And while they relied on shock & awe tactics the Shocktroopers still operated under VDI Rules of Engagement. Something Volk didn't follow. After brutally neutralizing terrorists, criminals and even POW's on numerous occassions Volk was finally discharged from VDI. As he left, so did several other soldiers of the VDI. Together they formed a small group of ruthless freelanicng mercenaries which later became the foundation for Ursus. Despite leading a PMC organization, Volk still enjoys being in the heat of battle and it is not uncommon for him to join his fellow mercenaries during a contract or two. Alexei "The Claw" Vaskony: The right hand of Volk, Vaskony is more known under his nickname "The Claw" which he have earned after carrying out dozens of high-importance contracts and other missions under order by Volk himself. All in all Vaskony is the fist- or claw- of Ursus. Locations "Bashnya" Meaning 'tower' in Russian, this facility is the rumored corporate headquarters of Ursus located in central Moscow. Within walking distance to the Kreml, the loacation is under high security by russian police, military and Ursus operatives. "Kazarma" Russian for 'barracks', this base is the main military facility for Ursus. It is located in the southern outskirts of Rio de Janeiro, with connections to Brazil's highway system. While the details are secret, it is rumored to contain one of the most extensive armories in all of South America (not counting cartel weapon stashes). Like all Ursus facilities, Kazarma is exceptionally well-protected and extremely hard to breach without the use of a entire army. "Restorany" The Russian word for 'Inn', Restorany is a small Ursus facility loacted in Johannesburg, South Africa. Official designation describes it as a storage facility however there are rumors that Restorany is infact Ursus go-to base for off-the-books business and, in some cases, storage of captured individuals from contracts. "Mayak" 'Lighthouse' is the name for the smallest Ursus facility, located in Kazakhstan there is little to none information about this base other than that it is a old Soviet-era bunker converted for Ursus operations. Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions